In uplink of 3rd generation partnership project long term evolution (3GPP LTE), consecutive bands are allocated to individual terminals. In each band, data signals and pilot signals are time-multiplexed and transmitted.
Notification information for each terminal includes transmission band information and control information. Here, the transmission band information includes start and end resource block (RB) numbers of an allocation band (a minimum bandwidth is set to 1 RB) determined from a system bandwidth NRB. The number of notification bits of the start and end RB numbers is expressed by following equation 1.
                    [        1        ]                                                                      ⌈                                    log              2                        ⁡                          (                              C                2                                                                                            N                      RB                                        +                    1                                                                )                                ⌉                =                  ⌈                                    log              2                        ⁡                          (                                                                    (                                                                  N                        RB                                            +                      1                                        )                                    ⁢                                      (                                          N                      RB                                        )                                                                    2                  !                                            )                                ⌉                                    (                  Equation          ⁢                                          ⁢          1                )            
Further, the control information includes 5-bit modulation and coding scheme (MCS) information, 2-bit TCP command information, 1-bit new data indicator (NDI) information, 3-bit cyclic shift information, and the like. That is, in this example, the number of bits to be required for notification of control information is 11.
In Non-Patent Literature 1, in addition to consecutive band allocation in uplink of LIE-Advanced which is a developed version of 3GPP LTE, allocating non-consecutive bands (non-consecutive allocation) is discussed (see FIG. 1). Flexible frequency scheduling is possible thanks to allocating non-consecutive bands. Further, in the non-consecutive allocation, allocated consecutive bands are called a cluster.
Meanwhile, in Non-Patent Literature 2, multiple input multiple output (MIMO) transmission of data signals is discussed. In the MIMO transmission in LTE, transmission control (MCS control and the like) can be performed in units of codeword, and flexible space scheduling is possible. Further, a codeword represents a block, which is a retransmission unit of hybrid automatic repeat and request (HARQ).
When the non-consecutive allocation and the MIMO transmission are applied, a schedule gain based on space scheduling or frequency scheduling may increase.